Two Wrongs
by Videl Exumai
Summary: Harry Potter is charged with defending the honour of house Gryffindor when Draco Malfoy and Slytherin begin to rise a little to high above their station. Little is he to know that this case of inter-house pried is about to grow to something so much more... Pleasurable. - acepro Evolution accepted request - H/Hr, Lemon, Scenes of an Erotic Nature.
1. Malfoy's Challenge

_**Two Wrongs**_

Chapter One – Malfoy's Challenge

- acepro Evolution Challenge –

"Dear god!" the blaspheme was forgiven even though many of the youths gathered together were not particularly righteous in their hearts to begin with. The outburst was centred upon fates cruel twist, how once more, despite a life of lose, heartache and hardship, fate can still issue you with another stiff kick just to prove you haven't suffered enough.

Harry James Potter gazed imploringly at each of the six year Gryffindor's who gathered about him. Each of them backed away, wanting no part of the ordeal Harry had found himself involved. The only one who offered even the slightest hint of support was his good friend, Ronald Weasley.

"Good luck, mate." Ron patted Harry tenderly on the shoulder, a gesture which spoke, quite plainly that he was glad not to be in such a stiff, and unfortunate, position.

"Bring us back something sexy," Seamus Finnigan chuckled almost good-naturedly though he clearly offered Harry a hearty smile of warmth and support.

"Who… Whose should I bring back?" Harry stammered already contemplating expulsion at the task that was his to fulfil. A number of the gathered Gryffindor boys feigned thought before, to Harry's surprise Neville Longbottom drove home the dagger even deeper.

"Hermione's!" Harry gazed, pleadingly at Neville, gazed at Ron for support but a faint red flush had come over his friends face and he knew that any support from him was not forth coming.

"Bring back a pair of Hermione's panties, Harry. Either that or Malfoy gets one over on Gryffindor." Harry swallowed, remembering the whispered challenge that had issued amidst the boys of Hogwarts School. Draco had presented a pair of Pansy Parkinson's panties to the Slytherin common room, insisting that he had gotten by the magical charm that protected the Girls Dormitory from boys.

Ever since then the boys of the neighbouring houses had tried, and failed to find a way around the stair guard to prove that they were just a competent as Malfoy. Harry suspected that Pansy had just given Malfoy a pair of her soiled old panties but until he could be proven false Slytherin possessed a place of power over the other houses.

Harry had lost the gathered bet to attempt to find a way around the charm and liberate a girls under-garb, the risk of which, total humiliation and expulsion from Hogwarts this, made all the worst by the fact that, now, he must liberate a pair of his best friends panties. But still Harry was no coward and, with a face of wrought hardship and thought, he turned and proceeded to attempt thought upon his newly partaken venture.

Many of the other Gryffindor's allowed Harry time and space as he pondered the sheer magnitude of the challenge ahead of him. How was he to enter the dormitory? The anti-male charm upon the stairs made it impossible to just walk up and help himself.

He couldn't just… wait a moment. A thought struck him, sudden, swift, ludicrous. Harry was one of the rare youths at Hogwarts to be in possession of a flying broomstick if he was to take his broomstick up to the Girl's dormitory window he could, with luck, prize the window open with magic and sneak in. The idea had merit; it was a chance he could not pass up.

Racing up to the boy's dormitory Harry retrieved his Firebolt from its station under his bed and proceeded down the stairs to the school grounds.

Standing before Gryffindor tower, his Firebolt in hand, a knot of nerves tightened in his stomach, Harry forced it down and mounted his broomstick. He kicked off from the ground rocketing into the air with the force of a comet. He whooped with the rush of flying as always filled his soul. Within seconds he hovered before the window of the Gryffindor girls Dormitory.

Harry swallowed. Drawing his wand he proceeded to issue an unlocking charm upon the window. To his utter disbelief the window opened. He blinked in surprise; surely his luck wasn't that much in?

Drawing his broomstick near Harry climbed out onto the ledge. With the grace of the Seeker Harry succeeded in entering the girls Dormitory.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. The boy's dormitory was a pungent mix of perspiration, sweaty socks masked by deodorants. The girl's dormitory was surprisingly clean. A rich fragrance of perfumes, hair care potions and cosmetics filled the air. A vanity table was littered with bottles of skin and hair care potions while one bedside table, a bed Harry knew had to belong to Hermione, contained little bedside cosmetics, instead was dominated by a large stack of books.

It was then that he heard it. The sound of running water issuing from a shower united with a light, gentle singing. Harry stalled in his hunt to listen to the voice: sweet, melodic, gentle. The lyrics were to one of his favourite Muggle songs: REO Speedwagon's beautiful Power Ballard, I Can't Fight This Feeling Any More.

This sent a spike of dread through Harry. Only one sixth year girl would know such a song: Hermione!

Harry began to panic. The thought of being caught in the girl's dormitory was bad enough but not by his best friend, that was a million times worse. Harry rushed to Hermione's dressing table, opened the top draw to find more books placed neatly inside. He cursed, slammed the draw shut and opened another.

He issued a whoop of delight: Socks, bra's, panties. Harry lifted a pair of… he flushed in shock. The underwear was scarcely a piece of fabric, merely a lace of silk.

"G-String? Who would she?" his heart clenched deep in his chest, the thought of her wearing something so alluring for someone, some man… he wallowed in feelings too long. Harry failed to notice that the shower which had once been cleansing Hermione had ceased. He wheeled about; dread and horror clear in his face, as the door to the shower room opened to omit the Gryffindor girl.

Hermione stood, wrapped in a single, crimson towel, hair moist from cleansing. Her gaze at first was utter shock, surprise to see a boy, even if it was Harry in the Girl's Dormitory. Then her eyes settled upon the G-String in Harry's hand, her G-String, and her visage, shifted.


	2. Present of Pleasure

_**Chapter Two – Present of Pleasure**_

Harry swallowed; dread roiled within his gut as slowly, tremulously he turned to fully face his best friend. Hermione's scanty panties continued to swing accusatory from his fingers, her eyes burning with emotion, an emotion he could not read, was if fury?

Lowering his gaze from Hermione's glare Harry clutched the panties tight, absently, his gaze reflected towards the fine crimson and gold rug of the dormitory floor. Harry peeked up at Hermione through long dark lashes, his expression sombre.

Her actions left nothing to be guessed. With only the slightest of gestures, a subtle beckon with two fingers, so did Hermione order the release of her underwear from Harry's clutches. Dismayed, face wrought with humiliation, Harry tossed the scanty G-String to its rightful owner. Hermione caught the soaring garment with a simple, easy movement. Lowering herself into a simple, graceful lean so did she proceed to step into the scanty under-garb.

A hot flush seared through Harry as slowly, with her subtle lean forward, did Hermione's towel begin to slip, offering tantalising glimpses of her ample cleavage. Harry swallowed, tried to look away, to preserve Hermione's modesty, she looked up, caught the direction of his gaze. A dark smile crossed her gorgeous face.

"You're a bad, bad boy Harry," Hermione cooed straightening herself to her full height. Harry swallowed all thoughts of lust and desire falling away as he realised his friendship with Hermione was at risk.

"I know I am bad," Harry swallowed, attempting to apologise as Hermione began to advance upon him. His words became illegible babble however as Hermione allowed the slip securing the towel about her body to fall.

Blood seared heatedly through Harry's body, his jaw slacked open, his eyes feasted upon Hermione's semi-nude form, naked for all except the simple, skimpy G-String.

"Hermione…? What… are?"

"You found your Christmas present," Harry blinked, his heart beating a rapid cadence against his chest as it pumped heated blood through his veins. Hermione turned, offering him a gaze at her ample arse caught in the skimpy undies.

"I wanted you to wait till we got to the Burrow this Christmas to find your present, but you've found it now."

Hermione wiggled her rear seductively before Harry. His mouth watered hungrily, his heart beat with fierce pounds, his blood roaring heatedly through his system, offering a more than obvious sight of his arousal. Hermione lifted one of her hands high, brought it down with a strident 'smack' upon her rear.

"What's wrong Harry? Don't you want to unwrap me?" Harry swallowed, stunned by the shocking turn of events that had suddenly befallen him. He regained his sense of self rapidly, gazed at Hermione hungrily.

"Bring that sexy arse over here, Hermione!" Harry beckoned with his fingers for Hermione to approach. She smiled and stayed still, continuing to shake her rear.

"Get over here and claim me."

Harry growled before striding forward, turning Hermione forcefully in his arms before bringing his lips down upon hers. Hermione relished in his aggression, kissed him back with intense passion. One of his hands lifted, came to tunnel through her lush, dark tresses, the other cupping her tight, sexy arse.

Hermione moaned at his touch, fumbled absently with the belt of his Hogwarts uniform. Harry groaned in lust and passion as one of her hands curled semi around his length, caressing him through his trousers while, with a silent spell Hermione forced his belt free from his person.

"By the gods, Harry!" Hermione moaned a trace of awe and slight fear lacing her tone as; with the same spell she liberated his sex of his expansive shorts.

Her eyes fell to his free erection, her hand barely able to seal itself about its considerable size. Hermione moaned in desire, beginning to slowly caress his sex. Harry shuddered in pleasure, her stimulation soft, gentle, almost teasingly slow. Gently, Harry's hand drifts down to her scanty knickers and cups her sex, feeling the delicious, moist heat through the thin silk.

"Hermione… I want you." Harry groaned, softly, Hermione smiled, looking into his intense green eyes before slowly falling to her knees before him. Gently, delightfully Hermione took him into her mouth.


	3. Freak Me

_**Chapter Three – Freak Me**_

- Lemon, First Time –

Harry Potters very being shivered with pleasure as slowly the sweet feel of Hermione's mouth took in his considerable length. Long, slow, utterly delightful Hermione drew him in deep, her tongue working shards of ecstasy through the body of her lover as with gentle laps she teased his shaft.

Harry's fingers threaded through Hermione's long, cleanse moist hair, his eyes falling to hers, deep brown depths gazing into intense emerald green. Harry groaned as Hermione's fingers wandered to his backside massaging his cute, tight arse. Harry lifted the folds of his Hogwarts uniform over his head, unveiling a strong, fine body wrought with muscle, well earned from his life of combat and sports.

Hermione's fingers returned to Harry's front caressed his corded abs and strong chest. With eloquence Harry slowly pulled himself free from the pleasure of Hermione's mouth, issuing a whimper of disappointment from her. Lightly his hand caressed her intensely gorgeous face. Drawing Hermione to her feet his lips clamed hers.

Moaning, fuelled by desire, Hermione kissed him back with intense fervour. His fingers drifted about her body, teasing, caressing her sweet, heated skin though never drifting close enough to touch her intimately. Hermione drew back, biting her lower lip as gently Harry lowered his lips to her neck. He kissed her skin deep one hand wandering to caress the supple curve of her waist, drifting ever so close to the rim of her under-garb while his other slowly lifted to touch one of her bountiful breasts. Gently, offering Hermione a light, wicked smile, Harry lowered his mouth to her nipple, at the same time sliding his fingers low into the waistband of her knickers.

Hermione issued a strident moan of ecstasy, pulling his head deeper into her breast, himself teasing her with both tongue and fingers.

Gently, Harry caressed Hermione's warm, sensitive nib with his thumb while his fingers thrust smoothly inside her. Hermione grew weak, Harry face lifting once more from her breasts to devour her in a deep, passionate kiss.

His fingers grew into a rapid pace, thrusting fiercely, her hips bucking to take them even deeper. Heat seared through her body, growing, heightening as with a final, deep thrust, Hermione lifted her head to the sky and moaned, her body fragmenting into a thousand shards, the power of her orgasm lifting her to dazzling heights.

Harry drew her deep into his arms, steadied her, supported her as Hermione's knees buckled beneath her. Hermione clutched him tight, burying her head into his neck as she continued to moan, his fingers still spurring her on.

Slowly, tentatively, Harry ceased in his pleasure of her, lifted his moist fingers to Hermione's mouth. She opened it, sucking deep upon his fingers with relish. Such a sight turned him on even more than anything he could imagine.

"Yummy," Hermione cooed licking the last of her essence from the tips of his fingers. Harry groaned drawing her down to the bed. Her hand broke the flimsy material of her G-String, offered the full sight of her naked, delectable body. Gently his hands wandered over her form, caressed her fine belly with warm, subtle caresses. Hermione's own hand reached down, massaged his raging erection. Slowly Harry moved between her legs.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Harry drawled teasing her lower lips with gentle strokes of his impressive shaft. For a moment Harry was sure he saw a light fear creep into her eyes, she sighed and nodded her consent.

Lightly Harry slowly entered her. Dear God! Hermione whimpered the pain of entry eased by Harry's soft gentle kisses.

"Harry… slow…" Hermione moaned as gently he pressed himself deeper. "Harry… I've never…"

"Nether have I," Harry groaned the full tightness of her sex drawing moans of pleasure between them. Slowly, sharply Hermione's virginity split.

"Argh!" Hermione cried, Harry gazed into her eyes, stilling his movements, Hermione trembling beneath him as within her soul, her heart filled with the intimate sense of him.

Harry's heart beat a rapid cadence beneath his chest, slowly, her body accepting, he began long, slow, gentle movements. Together each began to pant, their bodies locked in a wondrous dance of ecstasy. Closer and closer they came, the rhythm of their passion growing, intense, vibrant, loving. Harry's lips claimed hers once more as together, as one Harry and Hermione teetered over the edge.

The world shifted, rolled, hearts interlinking as together each fell into their own climax of pleasure. Slowly, lips still pressed tight in a long, lingering kiss, they drew apart, though still one. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Harry gazed at her, worried, concerned.

"Hermione, what wrong?" his words were gentle, pain-filled at the sight of her tears, but softly, her eyes beckoning, he kissed her once more.

"I've never felt so happy," her words are an understatement, speaking not enough to express the sheer joy she felt inside. Softly her hand reached forth, pressed against his beating heart.

"Did you feel it? Did you feel me?" Harry smiled warmly and nodded.

"I love you, Hermione" His confession drew a gentle smile across her lips as once more she felt him growing inside her.

"I love you too," Hermione's words were soft, heartfelt, each speaking the truth. But this moment of intimate connection faltered as on the edge of hearing, they each heard footsteps mounting the staircase outside.

"Shit!" Hermione swore, her use of uncharacteristic profanity stimulating him even more. "Hide!"

"Where?" Harry questioned now suddenly serious as, still laying together, they looked around the dorm.

"In my bed, quick," Hermione snapped, the haste, the fear of capture in such an intimate moment exceling into a rush of excitement.

Harry laid down prudently in Hermione's bed, herself pulling the drapes closed around them. Intimately she straddled his waist, her aching, moist sex resting upon his growing erection once more.

Hermione pressed a finger to her lips, ordering silence as the door to the Girl's dorm opened, the air filled with the sound of banter. Hermione scarcely had time to register the voices when together each realised the danger of their situation.

They were trapped.


	4. Through The Drapes

Chapter Four – Through the Drapes

- Tease –

"Ok Weasley, Lovegood, what can I do for you?" Lavender Brown's serious, authoritative voice issued through the drapes of Hermione's bed. Hermione, naked, still aching from her orgasm shifted with dread at the thought of being discovered in such a precarious position by her friends and dorm mate. Together the two lovers fell into each other's eyes, a look of erotic tease brightening Harry's already gorgeous eyes. He smiled, slow, wickedly as gently his fingers came to caress Hermione's aching sex once more.

Hermione shuddered, the intimate pleasure of his touch heightened by the danger of their situation.

"Harry… no… stop," Hermione moaned, her protest was lackadaisical however, herself feeling his erection rising beneath her. Gently Hermione lifted her hips, herself placing his length intimately at her sex.

"We shouldn't…" her protests were broken as, with light strength, Harry forced her down onto him. Hermione moaned, deep, sensual as she fell on top of him, her teeth sinking into the cloth of her pillow at an attempt to forestall her cries of pleasure. Gently, Harry began to move, himself thrusting lightly in and out of her, drawing forth more muffled moans of passion as his mouth claimed her breast once more,

"Well," Luna Lovegood's dreamy airy-fairy voice drifted to their ears issuing from the world beyond, a world neither Harry nor Hermione cared to know, a world of danger and expulsion, which was the price of their passion should they be caught. "Just the usual for me,"

Hermione shuddered, herself trapped between the pleasure of her lover and the intrigue at the knowledge of the transactions taking place between her friends. Her lips claimed Harry's in a vibrant kiss of fervour as she began to grind back and forth upon him. Harry groaned into the kiss, Hermione's tightness squeezing his every effort into renewed heights of pleasure.

"I need to look my best," Ginny's voice sounded audibly perturbed as she and the other girls pricked their ears. "Harry is staying over our house this Christmas and I want him, badly."

"No…" Hermione gasped, her moan deep, intense, pleasure-filled and laced with fury at Ginny's words. Harry, seemingly in reassurance brought his lips up to meet hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Oh, naughty girl," Lavender Brown's voice sounded once more, faltering, wrought with tease and jest. "Little Ginny's gonna be a woman. And Luna the same for you and Ron?"

"No," Luna said Hermione began to pant as their sex grew deeper, "That is old news,"

"Oh Luna, do tell,"

"No way!" Ginny protested, both Harry and Hermione felt for Ginny's lack of comfort with the current topic. Harry brought his hand down stiffly, smacking Hermione rear in a dangerous gesture of eroticism.

"No…" Hermione moaned, the sting in her rear heightening her movements as together each felt the air around the girls shift beyond the drapes.

Through a rent in the curtains Harry sighted Luna. Her eyes seemed to find his and she offered him a light, playful wink. Pleasure seared through him, and in daring he smacked Hermione's rear once more.

"Ohh…" Hermione moaned this time caught too much in her own pleasure to fight it, the girls, except Luna, visibly faltered, all eyes turning to Hermione's bed.

Ginny gazed at Lavender, Luna's eyebrows lifted in mock surprise, Harry grew still as through the rent he saw the girls approach.

"Mione? You wanna share?" Lavender's jesting voice sounded, Hermione, face wrought with ecstasy, visibly paled.

"No… leave me alone," Hermione tried her best to sound scolding, but such words came more in moans of ecstasy as Lavender clicked her tongue in mock outrage.

"Oh come on," forcefully Lavender pulled aside the heavy drapes of Hermione's bed. Hermione stalled in her stimulation, Harry caught between pleasure and fear. Hermione sat astride her lover, locked within the folds of pleasure, Harry lay still, silent, themselves so gloriously naked, so utterly at fault.

Together, both Harry and Hermione turned to face the girls.


	5. Please

Chapter Five – Please

- Lemon, Fem-Slash –

"Oh, naughty girl!" Lavender Brown cooed. Her eyes visibly brightened with pleasure at the sight of the two lust-strewn lovers exposed in full, passionate glory before her. Hermione swallowed, her face utterly flushed with humiliation as she lowered herself to Harry's chest, thus seeking a way to shield not only her lovers but her own nudity from the eyes of their friends.

Slowly Hermione turned to gaze at Ginny, Hermione's eyes bright with apology. She knew how deeply Ginny felt for Harry, how much she longed for him. For it was the same desire she felt for him herself. Though Hermione believed she felt something more. She, Hermione truly loved him, deeply, passionately, completely.

Hermione blinked, her eyes glazing with confusion as she saw Ginny's passionate fire burning in her eyes. It was a look of intense ache, desire, a gaze she could see in each of the three girl's around her.

Luna, her large blue eyes bright, gazed over Hermione, savouring the sight of her naked curves. Lavender moistened her lips, her eyes drifting over the two lovers they had caught locked in the art of lovemaking.

"Well 'Mione, someone got lucky," Hermione whimpered, imploringly she addressed her friends.

"Please… don't tell McGonagall, please!"

"Well…" Lavender fanned mock thought as she smiled wickedly at Hermione. "Guess you're in a predicament, Granger Girl?"

Lavender blew Harry a light kiss, offering him a cheeky, utterly sexy wink as she drew in close to Hermione.

"Share with us," Lavender cooed speaking lightly into Hermione's ear, though loud enough for the others to hear. Danger laced Lavender's request leaving nothing down to negotiation. Hermione lowered her gaze to Harry's. In his eyes she could see what he felt for her, her and her alone. Though she could not help but see pleasure in his eyes as Lavender grasped his free hand slowly drawing it up, under her skirt. Harry groaned, Luna drew close to Hermione, her lips inches from hers.

"Let's play Hermione," Luna drawled, her hand reaching up to cup one of Hermione's bountiful breasts. Harry's length stiffened at the feel of Lavender's sex, the sight of Hermione caressed by the beautiful Luna. Lovegood lowered her head to take Hermione's nipple into her mouth. Lavender drew in near to Hermione, placing kisses upon her sweet, heated skin.

Harry's fingers began a frantic pleasure of Lavender, drawing aside her knickers and circling her already aching clit. Slowly, Hermione warmed, her hips grinding once more upon her lovers length.

Ginny was the only one who had not claimed the two lovers for their own. Harry's eyes met hers while Ginny franticly pleasured herself, lifting her skirt to expose teddy bear knickers. Moistening her fingers Ginny drive herself hurriedly to the point of climax. Harry smiled, beckoning with his eyes as Ginny slowly climbed upon the bed, lifting her skirt, her sex moist and aching, she offered herself to him.

Harry's mouth, his tongue lapped at Ginny's essence forcing from her low, intense moans. Hermione issued her own, deep, passionate moan, her body caught between a maelstrom of passion. The feel of Harry's incredible body, Luna's, seemingly, well-practiced tongue working small circles around her aching nib, Hermione continuing to grind on Harry's length.

Hermione turned, her lips finding Lavender's in a deep, vibrant kiss, Luna taking one of Hermione's free hand and lifting it to her now exposed breast.

"Oh dear god, Luna! Harry!" Hermione screamed to the heavens as together both her lover and her friend united to push her over the edge of ecstasy. Hermione shuddered, her body rocked by pleasure as she trembled, panted, locking her lips with Lavender's so as to muffle the sound of her orgasm.

Slowly, gently when at last Hermione fell boneless to Harry's chest so was she lifted from atop Harry's raging erection. Moaning, lust-filled, Ginny turned herself to face Harry's lower half, herself falling almost painfully upon his chest, her mouth enveloping Harry's length.

Luna smiled, drew off her blouse and skit to slip gracefully over Hermione's limp body. Hermione, still weak from her orgasm kissed her lightly, Luna's fingers lowering to caress her sex.

"I love sexy brunettes," Luna cooed into Hermione's ear as slowly, gently, Luna began to pleasure her friend.

"Gin…! Ginny…!" Harry groaned, his peak nearing the teetering edge. "Ginny… stop,"

"No," Ginny moaned drawing her mouth away from Harry's erection, her hand still issuing the heights of pleasure. "Cum for me Harry, please,"

"Oh please," Harry groaned, his mouth still offering her pleasure as Lavender lowered her lips to the base of his length, her mouth enveloping one of his balls. "Ginny say please,"

"Please…!" Ginny moaned.

"Please…!" Lavender cooed stirring more pleasure within him.

"PLEASE!" Hermione cried Luna bringing forth a deep, passionate, erotic scream.

The sound of Hermione locked in deepest pleasure was his final push. Ginny, enveloping his length in her mouth felt his hot essence explode within her mouth forcing Ginny into deep, deep gulps.

Ginny took it all, her tongue sliding over his length to fully cleanse any last trace of his essence. Slowly, Ginny slid off him Luna and Hermione following. Upon the scarlet and gold rug so did the four women bend over, offing themselves to Harry.

"You want us to say please?" Lavender cooed her fingers caressing her moist sex. Harry's lips curled into a wicked smile as he drew himself up off the bed and came to face Lavender. His length still raging, his body alit with passion.

Slowly Harry pressed his fingers to each of the two women who were stationed beside Lavender. Each looked back over their shoulder, eyes bright with passion.

"Please…!"

They moaned as one.


	6. Conclusion – Four is Fun

Conclusion – Four is Fun

Harry's dorm mates stood huddled within a corner of the Gryffindor common room a look of concern centred upon their faces, eyes turned towards the main staircase of the Girl's dormitory. The longer they waited the more they began to doubt if Harry had retained the honour of their house. Stridently their came the slamming of stone, each of the Gryffindor boys started, turned to sight the smoothing of the girl's dormitory staircase, as the slide jinx was suddenly tripped.

Elegantly, sliding onto the crimson carpet below; came Hermione, followed by Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown and Ginny. All looked breathy, their garb ruffled, their faces flushed. The four boys: Ron, Shamus, Dean and Neville gazed in surprise at the sight of the girls. Smiling, Luna lifted herself to her feet, her tred filled with obvious allure as she stepped towards her boyfriend: Ronald Weasley.

"Miss me?" Luna questioned before her lips claimed his in an intense kiss. The other boy's wooped at the sight before them. Abruptly, to the four dorm mate's utter shock, so from the girls dorm slid Harry Potter, himself sliding into the presence of the three girls below.

"Hello ladies," Harry cooed, the three girls smiled alluringly, reaching down to help Harry to his feet. Each offered Harry deep, intense gazes of longing, eyes wrought with emotion as she lovingly caressed his frame.

Ginny and Hermione linked arms with Harry, Lavender linking arms with Ginny as together they stepped towards the portrait hole.

The boys watched in envious awe as Harry stepped by them, offering little more than a sly smile. Harry paused in his tread, the three girls, as one, began to caress his body beneath the wizard garb of which he wore.

Passionately Ginny grasped at Harry's hair, pulling him into a deep, forceful kiss. Harry's body rolled with the clutches of the women, each pulling Harry forcefully towards them, one by his unkept hair, the other by the belt of his trousers. Each, seemingly longing to feel some sense of him against themselves, but one, one woman was offered the sweetest kiss, the most loving caress of all.

Pulling away from a passionate kiss from Lavender Harry raised a finger, shook it teasingly, before turning to face Hermione. She stood poised, ardent, beautiful before him. Reaching forth, Harry caressed her cheek gently before he himself pulled her into a deep, fervent kiss.

Harry's fellow Gryffindor dorm mates could only gaze in longing disbelief as Harry and Hermione fell deeper into the kiss before, together, each broke the kiss, offering each other a slight, gentle smile. She, Hermione offered him a gaze filled with love as together Harry linked arms with the women once more.

As they passed Harry's dorm mates, the girls tossed something back towards the Gryffindor boys. Each swallowed in disbelief as they gazed down the offered something in their hand: In their clutches rested not one, but three pairs of sexy underwear.

The three girls offered the boys sultry winks before, arm in arm, Harry led them out of the common room. His stride poised, confident and strong.

Draco Malfoy's escapade died the moment words spread. Slytherin were buried, Gryffindor hailed a new hero, and Harry…

Well, let's just say, Four is Fun.


End file.
